


Festivals

by orphan_account



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a forest filled with chirping cicadas, a young girl sits by a river; but she is not alone.





	Festivals

In a forest filled with chirping cicadas, a young girl sits by a river; but she is not alone.  
  
She reaches down and gently touches the water. The moment she does, however, the water flows away from her.  
  
"Why," the girl speaks. "Why does everything vanish before me?"  
  
"Why do you think so, young one?"  
  
The girl turns around, but the source of the voice is nowhere to be found.  
  
"Who is there?" the girl speaks, standing up. "Where are you hiding?" However, there is no answer to her question.  
  
A cicada chirps in the distance.  
  
The girl sits back down. "I don't want to go back. I don't want to."  
  
"And why is that, young one?" The voice was back again.  
  
"They don't want to face me. Nobody does."  
  
"And who might 'they' be, young one?"  
  
"Everyone."  
  
Both voices stop speaking for a moment. Then, from out of the bushes, a figure appears.   
  
The girl looks over to the bushes, where the figure showed itself. A white cat, pure and hopeful.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You do not know, child? Everybody knows me."  
  
"I do not, cat."  
  
"Very well, then."  
  
The two sit in silence for a moment.  
  
"Will you tell me your name, young one?"  
  
"I do not wish to. If everybody knows you, shouldn't you have heard of me?"  
  
"I have not, young one. Why is it that you do not wish to speak of yourself?"  
  
"Because many people fear me once they find out who I am."  
  
"I see, young one."  
  
The girl stands up, and moves over to the cat.  
  
"Why do they not want to face you, child?"  
  
"They don't like me. But all I want to do is help them, I'm not bad or anything!"  
  
"Then go, child. Try to help them again."  
  
"...Will you go with me, cat?"  
  
"Why do you ask, young one?"  
  
"If everybody welcomes you, then maybe if I was with you they'd stop turning away."  
  
"If that is what you wish, child, then I will."  
  
The girl begins to walk. "Then, let us go. But, before we do, will you tell me your name if I tell you mine?"  
  
"Only if you do, child."  
  
"I will, I promise. I always keep my promises."  
  
"As you wish, young one. I am called Hope."  
  
"Hope, huh..." the girl pauses for a moment. "Well, I am called Truth."  
  
The two walk back together, side by side. After all, you cannot see hope without having to face the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it very carefully, this is actually pretty deep.


End file.
